I Believe My Heart
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: On the 7th month anneversary of their marriage Monk gives Trudy a very special gift. It incldes her favorate singer but that's all I'm going to say. You'll have to read the rest to find out.


Disclaimer: I don't own Monk. The key way you know that is if I did Trudy would still be alive ergo I don't own Monk

* * *

It was Monk and Trudy's 7 month anniversary. Monk decided that he wanted to do something special for his wife. He knew it would come to him when he was least thinking about it. Trudy said she loved anything he did because it was from him. But this had to be something special. It had to be something **really**special. What could it be? Then he remembered something. He had read in the paper the Willie Nelson was going to be playing a concert.

The captain was friends with Willie Nelson. Willie Nelson happened to be Trudy's favorite country singer. As soon as Trudy was out he called the captain  
"Stottlemyer speaking?"  
"Captain I need you to do me a favor"  
"Sure Monk what can I do for you"  
"I want you to get Willie Nelson to play _**I Believe My Heart **_for me and Trudy on our seven month anniversary at the Four Seasons. I have the whole plan set up"  
Stottlemyer chuckled as Monk told him his plan.  
"I don't think that should be a problem," he said, "I think it should be easy for me to do"  
"Thank you," Monk said, "I owe you one"  
"I'll hold you to that," Stottlemyer said  
"I hope you do"  
Stottlemyer laughed and said he would.  
Trudy got home later that day and from the look on her face she did not have a good day.  
"Honey are you okay," he asked

"Yeah," she said, "it was just a rough day"  
She told him all about it.  
"Sounds like a rough day," he said, "I'm sorry that I couldn't have been there to make it better."  
"Being here with you does make it better," she told him, "what do you think I should do"

He paused for a minute.  
"You know what your heart tells you to do," he said  
"Yes," she sighed, "I do"  
He rubbed her shoulders  
"It's okay sweetheart," he told her, "You just do what you know is right"  
"Thank you Adrian," she said, "you give me courage and strength I don't normal have"

"How so," he asked her  
"Well with us we're a we. It's never you are or I am it's always we are"  
Normally he would find it confusing but he understood what she meant  
"When it's not a you are or an I am and it's a we are… you suddenly find the strength in the we"

"We still are you know," he told her  
"Always"  
She put her head in his lap and he stroked her hair for a few minutes.  
"I love you," she told him.  
"Love you more," he replied  
"I don't think we're going to turn this into a competition," she told him,  
"I found the perfect anniversary card for you," she told him after a minute, "I think you'll love it"  
"Trudy anything from you is perfect," he said, "because it's from you and you is part of we as you always point out so anything **you **get me **I **will love"

The next day was their anniversary.  
"I'll see you tonight," he told her kissing her  
"Uh-uh Mr.," she told him, "you're not going till I give you your card"  
"Okay, okay," he said smiling.  
He opened the card immediately started laughing. The front of the card read **YOU'RE UNDER ARREST **and inside the card in smaller letter it said, for stealing my heart  
"So what do you think?"  
"I love it," he said, "and I love you. And if I am a prisoner of love I never want to be set free"

"I should have changed the you to a we," she laughed, "that's what you always say"  
"I love it," he said, "it's perfect the way it is. You're perfect the way you are"  
"I'll see you tonight," she said  
"Love you"  
"Love you more"  
"It's not a competition"  
When he came back that night he was smiling but also looking serious  
"Trudy," he told her, "come on. You're coming with me?"  
"Where," she asked  
"Somewhere," he told her, "you'll see"  
He took her hand and led her to the outside of the house where a limousine with police decorations was waiting for them. She giggled in delight  
"Watch your head," he told her  
"The car was filled with romantic lights and Champaign.  
"Is everything you do so amazing," she asked him  
"Oh that's just the ride," he told her, "wait till we get there"

"Where are we going?"  
"Not telling," he said, "it's a surprise"  
They pulled up an hour later where he'd transformed a little space into an exact likeness of the Four Seasons restaurant  
"Oh… my GOD," she squealed excitedly, "Adrian this is incredible"  
"After you my lady," he told her as they walked in  
She really was breathless.

"Adrian you did all of this for me?"  
"Oh we're nowhere near done," he told her, "there's still a lot more to go"  
He rang the bell and some people entered to bring up Chicken Citatory. That was her favorite dinner dish.  
The Captain poured them red wine.

"Adrian this is incredible. Oh I can't drink the wine or anything alcoholic for awhile though"  
"Why?"  
She smiled and motioned towards her tummy  
"Trudy," he whispered, "are you serious?"  
"I just found out"  
"Do you know what it is yet?"  
"Human I think," she teased  
He laughed.

"Actually the doctor did an amneo and said that it's a girl and a boy. Two and two that will be perfect for you"  
"The girl needs to be born first," he said, "You're 3 days older then me so the girls should be 3 minutes older then the boy. We'll schedule a C section and have them do it that way"

Trudy laughed  
"Okay Adrian"  
Then the door opened and Willie Nelson walked in.

Whenever I look at you  
the world disappears  
all in a single glance so revealing  
you smile and I feel as though  
I've known you for years  
how do I know to trust what I'm feeling?

I believe my heart  
what else can I do  
when ev'ry part of ev'ry thought  
leads me straight to you

I believe my heart  
there's no other choice  
for now whenever  
my heart speaks  
I can only hear your voice

The lifetime before we met  
has faded away  
how did I live a moment without you?  
You don't have to speak at all  
I know what you'd say  
and I know every secret about you

I believe my heart  
it believes in you  
it's teling me  
that what I see  
is completely true  
I believe my heart  
how can it be wrong  
it says that what I feel for you  
I will feel my whole life long

I believe my heart  
and it believes in you  
it's telling me  
that what I see  
is completely true

And with all my soul  
I belive my heart  
the portrait that it paints of you  
is a perfect work of art

"Happy anniversary to the beautiful couple," he told them and walked out.  
"Oh Adrian," she said, "that's amazing"  
"You are amazing Trudy," he said, "you are my heart."  
"By the way," the captain told them, "I've arranged for Willie Nelson to pick you up tomorrow and take you both out for a private dinner at his country club. Happy anniversary you too"


End file.
